Je serai courageuse
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Concours OS : Choisir un personnage ou un lieu et expliquer "pourquoi" il est ainsi, voici le mien


Bonjour,

Petit OS pour un concours auquel j'ai participé cet été.

Merci à Duchaillu pour la correction :)

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf mon imagination ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>- Ma chérie ? Il est l'heure ! Cria sa mère du bas de l'escalier.<p>

- J'arrive !

Hermione boucla sa valise qui reposait sur son lit et s'assit sur celui-ci, caressant la lettre qui venait de changer toute sa vie.

Du haut de ses onze ans, la jeune fille allait entrer dans une école dont elle ne savait quasiment rien. Une école différente de celle où elle avait prévue d'aller. Une école où elle ne connaissait personne.

Quand elle était allée avec ses parents sur le chemin de traverse il y a quelques jours pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, Hermione avait été émerveillée en découvrant ce lieu où la magie régnait. Émerveillée de voir tous ses magasins plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Elle était effrayée, bien entendu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Curieuse de découvrir un nouveau monde. Curieuse de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la vie. Curieuse de découvrir toutes ses choses que personne de son entourage ne connait.

Hermione rangea sa lettre dans la poche de sa veste et regarda ses mains. Ses ongles rongés prouvaient son anxiété pour la rentrée prochaine.

La veille, son père était venu lui parler durant la soirée. Il avait bien remarqué que sa fille avait peur et il la comprenait, tout comme sa femme. Eux aussi avaient peur. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux de laisser leur fille unique du jour au lendemain au sein d'une école qui il y a quelques semaines encore leur était totalement inconnue. Il l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'un père peut le faire, il lui avait dit que ce serai difficile, mais faisable, de s'intéresser à tout et surtout d'être courageuse.

La jeune fille se releva et rejoignit ses parents en bas, valise en main et regard déterminé.

C'est avec une expression fascinée qu'Hermione sortit du Poudlard Express. Durant le trajet en train, elle avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs personnes. Des "sang-pur" et des "sang-mêlé". D'après ce que la jeune fille avait lu dans les livres que ses parents lui avaient achetés pour qu'ils en sachent un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde, elle était une née-moldus. Elle avait emportée certains de ses livres avec elle, comme _Histoire de la magie moderne_, _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ou encore _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_. C'est d'ailleurs à cause du fait qu'elle soit une née-moldus qu'elle reçut plusieurs remarques, on peut même dire insultes de la part d'adolescents plus vieux qu'elle, habillés en vert et argent; des Serpentard que lui avait dit un certain Neville Londubat avec qui elle partageait un compartiment. Il n'avait pas arrêté de perdre son crapaud.

- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Hermione se tourna vers la personne qui venait de crier et déglutit. _C'est un géant ?_ Pensa-t-elle en voyant qu'il dépassait largement tous les élèves, que ce soit les premiers années ou les septièmes. C'était un homme, habillée comme un chasseur, avec de long cheveux emmêlés et une grande barbe qui était dans le même état. La jeune fille toucha ses cheveux et se dit que pour une fois, elle les aimaient bien.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle entendit un grand «Oooooh !». De l'autre côté du lac qu'ils allaient traverser, elle pu apercevoir un immense château, reposant au sommet d'une montagne.

Elle suivit le géant, ainsi que tous les premiers année et atterrit dans une barque accompagnée de Neville, Harry et Ronald. Hermione avait fait la rencontre de ses deux derniers durant le trajet en train, quand elle aidait Neville à retrouver son crapaud.

Au bout d'un certain moment ou tout le monde était restés silencieux, dévorant du regard la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à eux, ils arrivèrent dans une crique souterraine et Neville retrouva enfin son crapaud.

Le géant les mena devant une immense porte d'entrée et il frappa trois fois sur celle-ci.

Les premiers année fut confiés au Professeur McGonagall qui les guida jusqu'à la salle réservée pour eux. La grande sorcière au visage sévère expliqua rapidement tout ce qu'il fallait savoir et leur demanda de l'attendre ici-même.

Durant ce laps de temps, Hermione profita pour essayer de faire de nouvelles connaissances en chuchotant avec ceux qui l'entouraient pour leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Le professeur réapparut quelques temps après et les fit entrer dans la grande salle, où tous les autres élèves les regardaient. Hermione, elle, sourit en reconnaissant le plafond magique. La jeune fille en avait entendu parler dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et s'empressa de le dire aux autres élèves.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la salle, plus exactement devant un vieux chapeau qui reposait sur un tabouret. Ce même chapeau qui bizarrement se déchira tout près du bord, déchirure qui ressemblait à une bouche et commença à..chanter ?

D'après ce que disait le "Choixpeau", il fallait le poser sur sa tête pour qu'il dise dans quelle maison les premiers année allaient être durant les sept prochaines années.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et attendit son tour. _Dans quelle maison j'irai ? Certainement pas Serpentard, je ne peux pas, je suis une née-moldus. Alors peut-être Poufsouffle ? Il faut que je fasse le bon choix._

- Granger, Hermione !

La jeune fille sursauta, regarda autour d'elle et fixa quelques instants le Choixpeau. Ensuite, elle courut presque jusqu'au tabouret puis enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

-Hum...dans quelle maison je pourrai te mettre...tu te plairais à Serdaigle, je sens en toi une soif d'apprendre, mais en même temps, je perçois du courage, oui, beaucoup de courage, tu veux prouver qui tu es...Hum...

Hermione regarda le plafond et se rappela ce que son père lui avait dit un peu avant son départ : _Sois courageuse_.

- Je veux aller à Gryffondor, murmura la jeune fille, d'une voix ferme.

-Hum...tu es sûre ?...alors dans ce cas...GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

Elle sourit et alla s'installer à sa table, heureuse de son choix. _Oui, je serai courageuse_.


End file.
